Time Left To Live
by WeirdWolfAddict
Summary: An injured girl is found lying on the ground in the Maze. Who is she? How did she enter the Maze? And why does Newt have the feeling she'll help him recovering his lost memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I love to read all these fanfics about the Maze Runner and I happened to have a bit of inspiration too, so I'm starting this fanfic Time Left To Live. English is not my mother tongue, so it will certainly not be written without errors, I apologise for this. If one of you has some time and likes to correct things, you can still send me a message to correct my chapters, it'd be fantastic for me if someone could point out the errors I make, so I can improve myself :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll like this version of the Maze Runner. It will be based on the books as well as on the movies, but I'll also base it on my own imagination :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner, nor the characters, I only own my OC :)**

* * *

The excitement made Thomas shiver. They had just found a weird metallic cylinder on a dead griever and he and Minho were going to try finding out how they could use it. Maybe it could lead them to the exit of the Maze! He nervously fidgeted with his hands and tried calming his breathing. The doors were about to open in a minute or so, but he had the feeling it lasted for hours. Minho didn't even look nervous. He was patiently waiting for the high, grey walls to open up.

The doors opened. Inch after inch, the grey wall covered in vines of the maze appeared. A wave of stupefaction hit him: there was a girl lying in the middle of the first corridor! He looked at Minho, who returned his shocked gaze. They both stood there, staring at the girl, without knowing what to do. Eventually, Thomas carefully approached the girl. She had light brown hair and her clothes were ragged and dirty. When he was close enough, he noticed the big wound on her back. Her T-shirt was cut over the whole length of the wound, which was almost covering her entire back. Blood was still flowing from it, drenching her clothes.

Minho also came closer and when he saw the wound, he couldn't help but wince. He slowly squatted down next to the girl and checked if her heart was still beating. The girl was still alive, but at what cost? She was weakened and her wound was infected. They had difficulties believing she would recover of such a laceration.

"What are we going to do with her?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, man. I guess we have to get her to the Med-jacks but I don't know how we could carry her without hurting her back."

"We can't let her lie here, can we? If you carry her, I'll go find Alby and Newt."

"Yeah, I'll take her", Minho said, as he looked down at the bruised girl.

Thomas took off and Minho carefully took her in his arms. She moaned a bit when he lifted her, but it was the only reaction she had. She already looked lifeless. He stepped as fast, but as commodious, as possible. Newt and Alby were already coming his way with alerted looks on their faces. Alby was the first one to reach him and immediately he started asking questions.

"Throw a gathering and I'll tell everything. For now, I just need to get her to the Med-jacks before it's too late", Minho groaned.

"All right, we'll do. Just hurry because I need to know what's going on", Alby spitted before taking off to gather every Keeper for the Gathering, dragging Newt and Thomas along.

The Med-jacks were reserved about her recovery, not really knowing if she would ever be better. They just assured they would take care of her and send someone to them if she woke up. Minho sped off to the Homestead and prepared himself for the interrogatory. The room was filled with boys from thirteen to eighteen years old. Everyone stopped talking and watched as Minho stepped to his chair, between Newt and Thomas. Alby started talking:

"Everyone, today something very unusual happened. Thomas and Minho found a girl lying in front of the East Door, unconscious and injured. We don't know where she came from, we don't know what she was doing in the Maze and we don't know who she is. What do you guys think? Newt?"

"Well, since she isn't awake, we can't ask her how she got here and stuff. But I don't think we should treat her differently because it's a girl or because she didn't appear in the box, as we did."

"Could she be a danger for us? I mean, she looks pretty damaged. I don't think she could cause problems, even if she's a girl", Frypan agreed.

Gally interjected, "What if it was a spy for the Creators? They could use her to manipulate us through her!"

"Yeah, but they already have these shuck beetle-blades to spy on us. Why would they send a girl?", Winston observed.

"Well, I guess we'll find out when she wakes up. For now, we'll just stay put and find out if the cylinder can give us a clue to escape from the Maze", Thomas interjected, "We'll look out for any clue about the way the girl came here. Maybe it'll lead us to an exit."

"Okay, that's it for today guys. We'll have another Gathering when the girl will have awoken", Alby announced.

Conversations started rising as the Gladers exited the Homestead. Thomas and Minho sprinted towards the East Door and entered the Maze. Newt decided he'd go visit the girl, if there was anything new about her condition. Somehow, the girl fascinated him. He hadn't really had time to look at her, but the brief moment he had seen her had marked his memory. He had felt something click in his head when he saw her and was confused by it. Would it be possible that he'd known her before the Maze?

Shrugging, he entered the room where the girl was settled. She was lying in one of the beds, her brown hair contrasting with the white sheets. _She was pretty_. He surprised himself by thinking this. Embarrassed at his thoughts, he was happy no one was there to see the red gloom that was appearing on his cheeks. He slowly approached the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. His mind was aching, as if one of his memories was trying to come back when he looked at her. Absorbed by his memory loss, he only noticed he was biting his lips when he tasted the blood in his mouth. That's when he noticed:

The girl had opened her eyes and was staring right at him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hesitate to post a comment. Advice is always welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think :)**

 **Special thanks to my two first favorites:**

 **Em-x. everlasting and LightExplosion :D**

 **Love you all**

* * *

It had been hours since Thomas and Minho had left the Glade to find clues about the cylinder in the Maze. They were both panting heavily and starting to lose hope the weird thing could ever help them find a way out. The only unusual thing was that the door to the 7th section was open. Normally it would close and another section would open. It had do have something to do with that thing, it had to. The Grievers probably triggered the opening and closing of the doors to each section. Now they had to figure out where these monsters went during daytime.

The boys stopped at yet another intersection. Thomas bent over and stood there, catching his breath. Minho leaned against one of the ivy covered walls and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Time was running and if they didn't find something soon, they would have to go before the doors closed and locked them up outside, again. Suddenly, they heard a suppressed beeping. Feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline, Thomas searched where the sound was coming from. It came from Minho's backpack. The cylinder! It was beeping alternately stopping when Thomas pointed it in Minho's direction and beeping louder when he pointed it towards the corridor ahead of them. They immediately began following the cylinder's beeping, as if it was showing them the way. They were so excited they only noticed the door opening in front of them when they were right in front of it. Carefully, they entered the newly appeared corridor.

 _..._

 _From: Chancellor A. Paige  
To: Assistant Director Janson  
Subject: Briefing on the escape of subject A26_

Janson,

I'm very displeased to see you're failing to keep the subjects under control. The escape of subject A26 into the Maze is a total fiasco. We can consider ourselves happy she already had the control unit inserted. The scientists have been able to remove her memories, so normally this shouldn't have an impact on the other subjects. If we're lucky, we can even use her as a new Variable. Anyhow, another mistake like this and you know what will happen. I can't allow my people to make errors, especially not you. I won't be as indulgent next time.

Chancellor Paige

...

The girl stared intently at Newt. Not knowing what to do, he stared back. She blinked and whispered something so softly Newt had difficulties hearing it:

"… good… Wi… ood…" she whispered on and on.

Trying to understand what she was saying, Newt came closer to the bed. All the while, the girl was speaking louder and louder, until she was almost screaming. Newt could hear what she was saying now, but he didn't understand any of it.

"Wicked is good. Wicked is good! WICKED IS GOOD!" she shouted as she sat up and tried to get out of the bed.

Newt grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back in the bed. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and shivered: they were bloodshot and full of wildness, as if she wasn't there, as if she was controlled by someone else. He felt her trying to free herself, but he was too strong compared to her. She struggled for a few minutes and then relaxed. She had closed her eyes and looked like she was asleep again. Carefully letting go, but prepared to react if she moved, Newt backed away. She looked peaceful again, as if none of this had happened. Completely taken aback by her mental breakdown, he told Jeff to look after her and to warn him when she'd wake up again.

A bit shocked, Newt went to search for Alby. Even if he didn't really want to, he had to share this case with him. He just hoped it wouldn't have any repercussions on the way he would treat the girl. It was already weird enough she had been found in the Maze and… that she was a girl. She would already have a lot of problems to deal with. Sighing, he noticed Alby in the distance, talking to Winston and Gally. As he came closer, a frown appeared on his face.

"I really don't trust that girl. I mean, we found her in the Maze! It's not as if this is something normal in here, is it?" Gally muttered.

"Nothing here is normal, slinthead. We're a bunch of teenagers in a shuckin' Maze! Did you expect everything to stay the same forever?" Alby observed, clearly being annoyed by Gally's speculations.

"I don't like the idea of anything changing… It feels like something bad is going to happen. Especially since Thomas killed a Griever and stuff. Maybe it's the Creators that are punishing us?" Winston wondered as he looked around him for a clue.

"Slim it, Winston. You're telling klunk. Just get back to work, you two, will ya?" Newt replied as he arrived.

Winston rolled his eyes and stepped away to the Bloodhouse. Gally followed him, clearly irritated. Newt turned to Alby:

"Something happened with the girl. I went to her room to see if she was okay and she woke up, but it looked like she wasn't really there. It was weird, I had the feeling she was being controlled or something. And then she started saying these words over and over: 'Wicked is good'". He could feel Alby tensing as he spoke, "She tried coming out of bed, but I managed to hold her down and she just fell back asleep, as if nothing happened".

Alby rubbed his temples and sighed: "I don't know what we should do about it. We can't just throw her in the Maze because she freaked out". Newt nodded and patted him on the back.

"Look, why don't we just forget this little event. It's not as if you don't already have a lot on your mind. We'll talk about this when she wakes up for real", he reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess. There's just a lot to deal with at this moment; Minho and Thomas killing the Griever and finding that cylinder, a girl appearing in the Maze… The Glade is turning into a madhouse", Alby sighed.

He looked a bit defeated by all the commotion. Newt promised himself to help his friend more. Alby shrugged as if it didn't matter and waved at his friend before taking off to the Homestead. It was true agitation was starting to rise in the Glade and everyone was beginning to feel that something was about to change. The more happened, the more the tension would rise, and it would soon be impossible to handle all these hysterical teenagers. He caught himself biting his lip again and it annoyed him.

* * *

 **Violet Blue: I hope I'm not deceiving :) Thank's for the support, all my love back**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, I was planning on updating every week or so, but there was too much to do :( In the hope it'll make up to you, this one is a bit longer than the others, so I hope you'll enjoy :)**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting!**

* * *

Thomas and Minho ran like they had never run before. The air rapidly entering and exiting their lungs was almost scorching their throats. The walls around them were moving fast and their chances of ever coming out of the 7th section were decreasing at every second. The blades were rotating and assembling, forming a wall to prohibit them from exiting the section. As they ran, Thomas got stuck on one side and Minho on another. The blades were still rotating next to him, giving him only a small chance of getting on the other side. He hesitated while accelerating, his anxiety increasing. Suddenly, he threw himself on the other side, avoiding death by only a few milliseconds. Once they reached the entry of the 7th section, they didn't slow down. They ran straight for the Glade to inform the others.

As they entered the Glade, they finally slowed down and collapsed on the grass right in front of the West Door. The Gladers promptly noticed their return and soon, a mass formed around them. Alby arrived and pushed everyone aside to get to Thomas and Minho. He looked stressed and upset. He immediately asked the boys to tell them what happened.

"First, get me some water or I'll die before I can tell you anything! We just shucking ran the whole way back, okay?" Minho replied irritably. Alby's frown grew deeper.

"Preston! Get him water, now. You better have something important to tell, ya shank", he muttered. The waiting for the glass of water was awkward as Alby and Minho were refusing to say anything before Preston had returned.

"Here ya go, Minho", Preston said with almost deference in his voice. Alby rolled his eyes and waited for Minho to finish his glass. The concerned one quaffed the water in no time.

Minho smiled mischievously at Alby: "Okay, so here's the thing: we found an exit."

The revelation had the effect of a bomb. Everyone started talking at the same time: people trying to ask Minho what he meant by that, how they found it, if this could ever be possible…

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE SHUCK UP!" Alby screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone fell silent and turned to him: "Now if you slintheads could explain what the shuck you're talking about!"

"Well, that weird cylinder started beeping when we were in section 7. It was like it was showing us the way, so we just followed. We found a new corridor, one I have never seen and we found an exit. We can escape, guys!" he fervidly explained.

This time, silence fell. Everyone looked at Minho in awe, as if the news didn't really reach their brains. Alby was shocked: "What? Are you sure?" He looked as if the news had broken him.

Newt and Gally suddenly arrived: "What's goin on?" Newt asked.

Shuck almost cried as he said: "They found an exit! We're gonna escape!"

They were dumbstruck with the news. Gally couldn't retain himself to riposte: "I don't believe you. This whole joke is gonna send us right to our graves, I tell ya. You can say what you want: this is a trick from Thomas, to lead us to our deaths. I saw him during the Changing! He was with them! He did this to us!"

Alby intervened: "Gally, you think what ya want, but this guy saved my life. I can't just accuse him of anything if he did the only thing that would kill him to save _me_."

Gally didn't reply and angrily stomped away, his minions joining him. Newt looked at Thomas and Minho: "I hope ya guys are right, cause if you're not, you're goin to bloody regret it."

Minho waved it off and stormed to the Map Room to gather information for their escape. Because of all this new information, he was getting ecstatic at the thought of getting out. Thomas went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went to the room where the unconscious girl was kept. He felt like he should check on her. He was the one that found her, so it was logical, right?

When he came in, he didn't spot her right away. She was so blank and frail, covered by a big blanket. She looked like she was about sixteen years old. Without really realizing, he felt like he had to protect her. Like a brother protects his sister. It was stupid, because he didn't even know the girl, didn't even talk to her yet. But there was something about her, something familiar. He sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his. It looked so small, encircled by his big hands. He smiled at that thought.

"Who are you?" Thomas heard. He looked up and saw that the girl was wide awake. He quickly let go of her hand and jumped up from the chair.

"Uhh... I'm Thomas", he replied while one of his hands nervously ran through his hair.

"What am I doing here? What is this place?!" she began panicking as she registered her surroundings.

"Whoa there, calm down, calm down", Thomas stepped forward and took the panicked girl by the shoulders: "What's your name?"

"I… I… I don't… Wait! Hayden. Hayden. yeah. That's my name: Hayden", she looked a bit reassured to know at least this.

"Okay Hayden, here's what's goin on: we are in a place called the Glade. As I said, my name is Thomas and you'll learn a lot in the next few days", he almost added _if we're still gonna be here in a few days_ , but he didn't want to freak out the girl more. She looked like she was relaxing a bit, so he let go of her shoulders and sat back on the chair.

"Look, we all appeared here the same way, well every one of us except you: we arrived with the box, didn't remember a shuckin thing. Then have gotten through the tryouts to find the jobs that suited us and we built a good working little society. Well, I didn't really participate much, but I only arrived a week ago."

The girl looked a bit taken aback: "I don't understand anything of what you're saying."

"It's okay, you'll get used to it", Thomas smiled to her: "I'll go get Newt and Alby, just rest a bit while I get them, okay?"

"Yeah, sure", Hayden replied. She was confused, like really confused. But even so, she couldn't help but trust this guy. There was something about him. She would swear she'd already seen him somewhere. Ugh, that stupid memory that didn't come back. Everything was just weird as hell!

She started playing with her hair while she tried to remember anything. Her head felt like a blank piece of paper, erased by someone. She frowned as she suddenly remember a glimpse of something, a second of her life where she was running, chased by something.

 _She ran. Faster than she had ever ran before. The world around her was blurred by her speed and her tears. The wound on her back was unbearable, but she was too afraid to stop. She could only imagine what WICKED would do with her if they caught her. Entering the Maze had been surprisingly easy, but she only understood afterwards that they counted on their monsters to stop anyone from entering, or escaping. The walls of the Maze were constantly moving, making it difficult for her to find a way to escape from the monster. Right in front of her, a wall moved. She couldn't stop in time and flew against it. The world went black._

When she woke up, she was surrounded by three boys, including that boy she saw earlier. Thomas, wasn't it? Before she could even speak, a dark-skinned boy started talking:

"So, Greenie, how the shuck did you get in the Maze?" Hayden immediately decided she didn't like his tone with her. She looked at Thomas, but he was staring at the wall behind her. _Really helpful Thomas, thank you!_ She thought. She didn't notice Thomas shivering.

"Well, I don't know. I just woke up in this bed and I don't remember anything", she responded honestly. She figured there was no point in lying to them.

Newt tried to diffuse the tension: "It's okay, just tell us if you remember anything, right? Now, you surely want to eat something and take a shower, don't ya?" He smiled nicely at her.

Hayden nodded and got out of bed as Alby and Thomas left the room. Newt waited for the girl to escort her to the kitchen and to show her around. When they walked through the Homestead, all the boys they crossed looked at Hayden as if she was an alien. She felt really uncomfortable but she was happy Newt was with her, protecting her in some way. He and Thomas were the only ones that were really nice to her.

Newt introduced her to Frypan, the cook, whom smiled at her and gave her some food. She thanked him and sat down at a table with Newt. He was talking about the Glade and how they were organized. He told her about the different jobs, where she could be healed if she was hurt, who was in charge, etc. She didn't understand everything he talked about, but she was glad she could just sit here and listen to him. He looked passionate as he spoke about the Glade, even if she could spot a bit of sadness in his eyes. She felt a wave for empathy. Even if she didn't know what had happened to him, she really wanted to make him feel better.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and to follow/favorite if you haven't already :) Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) I admit I had some difficulties writing it, but I'm back with neverending inspiration! I have a lot of ideas and I hope everything will work out like I'm planning it to :)**

 **Special thanks to my favorites, you shanks are the best! You can't imagine how happy I am when I see someone new following my story :)**

 **Don't forget to review, I'll respond to everyone!**

 **Love you all**

* * *

Hayden and Newt had finished eating when Jeff appeared next to their table.

"Hey, you're Hayden, right?" he kindly smiled at her: "I'm Jeff".

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Jeff", she smiled back.

"I don't know if Newt told you, but I'm a Medjack. I nursed your back when you arrived. You mind if I take a look to make sure it's healing right?"

Hayden nodded and followed him to the nursery. Newt didn't follow but she felt comfortable enough with Jeff so she didn't mind. She took off her T-shirt and was left with a light tank top and her bra. Jeff made her lie on her stomach and sat on a little stool. He lifted her tank top and undid her bra. Starting to take off her bandage, he asked:

"Have you had some dizziness or nausea since you woke up?"

"Um, not that I can remember. Should I?"

"Well, you probably hit your head hard in the Maze, so you could have these symptoms. But if you don't have em than you're probably fine", he replied.

"Have you been here for long?" Hayden asked.

"It's been two years and…"

Silence fell as Hayden waited on the full answer but it never came: "What? What's the matter?"

"Euh… I… What the shuck? I've never seen anything like this", he murmured.

"What's going on, Jeff? Tell me, please!" Hayden started freaking out.

"Your wound. It healed. Like completely healed."

"What?" Hayden got up and tried seeing her back, but she couldn't. Jeff indicated the mirror that hung next to the door.

She couldn't believe it. The horrendous wound had vanished, not even leaving a scar. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? She turned to Jeff and saw the frightened look on his face.

"Don't tell anybody, please. I don't know what's going on, but please, for the moment just keep it to yourself", she begged him.

"I'll give you a day or so, but eventually I'll have to tell Alby. You know that, right?" he seriously answered.

She nodded: "I understand, but give me some time, okay? Thank you", she smiled at him and left the nursery.

No one had told her where she had to go in the evening, so she wandered off in the Glade, trying to figure out what had happened. It was true she hadn't felt pain or anything when she had woken up. Maybe the wound healed in her sleep, but still: it was impossible it would've healed in less than twelve hours! She didn't notice right away, but she had arrived in what she supposed were the deadheads. Her eye fell on wooden crosses scattered a bit here and there. There were a total of eleven crosses, which meant eleven deaths in the Glade. Fear made her body tremble as she turned around and ran. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She stumbled upon a wall. Of course, it was the wall of the Glade. That stupid wall that was imprisoning them, making them slaves to whoever dumped them here. She sat down against the wall and let her tears fall on her cheeks.

...

Minho and Thomas were arguing in the Map Room. When was the best time to leave? Now that they had a chance to escape, they Thomas wanted to leave as early as possible, but Minho believed it would be better to delay the date a bit. Even if they had a chance of escaping, the Grievers were still a problem. If they left too early, with no preparation, the number of deaths would be awfully high. The escape would be planned four days later.

Minho sighed as they were discussing the details of the escape. Thomas took it as a signal to take a break and stood up. He squeezed Minho's shoulder:

"C'mon, shank, let's get some dinner", he proposed to his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec", Minho replied.

He watched as Thomas exited the room. Now, alone with his thoughts, he felt the excitement, but also the fear that crept in his chest. His goal was to save every one of the Gladers, but he knew this was almost impossible. He would lose friends in this battle. He would lose a part of his family.

Newt was eating dinner with Hayden when Thomas arrived. He was explaining how Frypan had gotten his name, his true name being Siggy, making Hayden laugh. He couldn't help but smile too, as he heard the story for the fifth time at least. Newt spotted Thomas:

"So, what's the plan?" he asked with a smile.

"We'll be leaving in four days. This way, everyone will be able to gather everything we'll need and we can teach you some fighting techniques", he answered.

Hayden looked a bit frightened, but Thomas assured her everything would be okay. She smiled to thank him and listened to the conversations of the other Gladers. The only subjects she heard were about their imminent departure. She could feel everyone being eager to leave this place. Those trapped here for three years must be thrilled to go back to the real world.

"In a few seconds you'll see the gate closing for the first time, Hayden", Newt announced, as she was daydreaming.

Time passed, but nothing happened. Just as Hayden went to ask if it would still happen, Minho came running to them.

"The gate isn't closing! It should've been closed for two minutes!" he shrieked.

Every Glader started freaking out and Hayden didn't understand much of it. They all turned to the gate, but nothing moved.

"Okay, everyone to the Homestead! NOW!" Alby ordered.

They hastily ran to the Homestead, fear making them faster. The first outcry resonated as a promise of death:

"A Griever! There's a Griever in the Gl –", the outburst being abruptly disrupted by a scream that surely arose from the same person. Panic literally broke out.

Hayden didn't know what to do or where to go. She knew the Homestead would probably be a good shelter, but all the boys were being slaughtered by these monsters. She couldn't just hide like a coward. She started searching a weapon, anything that could be used as it. She grabbed a torch and ran to the nearest Griever, who was fighting a boy she didn't even know the name of. She angrily rushed to the monster and smashed the torch in the Griever's spongy body. The slime that moistened its skin immediately ignited. The horrible beast shrieked and started moving frantically. She took the boy by the elbow and took him a bit further away.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a true feeling of sympathy.

The boy looked terrified, but answered with a shaky voice: "Yeah, I'm okay."

He thanked her, but she already had left to the next torch. Lighting those nightmares on fire seemed to work well, so she used the same technique to fight the nearest ones. Suddenly she spotted Gally who was desperately trying to escape from one of the Grievers. She rushed to him and started attacking it with the torch. She managed to kill it before it could hurt Gally more. He had a wound on his legs and was bleeding a lot. She kneeled after making sure no Griever was near and unbuckled her belt. She tightly fastened the belt around his leg, a bit higher than the wound. Next, she took off her shirt:

"Keep it on your wound and keep pressure on it until we can get you to the Medjacks", she instructed him.

He barely nodded, but he had understood, so she stood up and looked around. Most of the Grievers had returned to the Maze. Minho and Clint, one of the Medjacks, were still fighting one, but they were in no danger. Not much of them were standing, some of them severely wounded. She repressed an urge to cry and sat next to Gally, waiting for someone to find them. Her strength had completely left her, leaving nothing but a sense of emptiness. In a blur, she saw silhouettes coming towards them. She heard muffled voices calling. The emptiness was consuming her and she let herself slip in it, forgetting everyone and everything.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? What are they going to do? Will they leave immediately? Who has died during the Griever attack?**

 **Don't forget to review/favorite/follow and you'll make my day! :)**


End file.
